The Day It All Ended
by StopJustStop
Summary: After years of abuse, Capell finally decides to take matters into his own hands.


**The Day It All Ended**

It was a fine morning, and all Capell could do was think about what he went through all these 6 years. He has been through hell shit and all of the fucks in the world, and it was all in the hands of Snigumd and his band of ragtag fuckers that enlist 10-year olds and flute players without a second thought. Who he hated most thoug was that cunt Aya. God what he would do to pop the zits on her ugly-ass forehead and use the pus as lube for vagina love. Yesterday, Rico had told Capell that, ever since he joined the force at 10 years old, Aya had been molesting him and Rucha whilst reciting lines from Mein Kampf. But he's the Capell. No one would be believing him if he told that. Hell, no one gaves a fraction of a shats about him. He the man who anally masturbate with the his flute in the night. So Capeel know what he have to do: kill the child molests bitch of an Aya. Or maybe not kill her, juts teach her a bit of a lesson. So he went up to Ayat, who were using the horn of nearby decesasd monster as a makeshift dildo.

"What do you want, nipplemonster? If you do not see, I am occupies right now!" said Aya as she was using the pure primitive prong of passion to provoke her petunia of pleasure.

"I am with a surprise though!" siad Capill as he discreetly rubbed his crotch that was burning with lust and rape intent. "A surprises?" said Ayea, "For me!?"

"Yes. It is in the cave. You must go now. It awaits." And Ayala went to the cave becusae she love surprises.

"Wait, there's no surprise here." said the disappoint Aya. God damn Cepall! He was going to get the shit-covered strap-on this time! "Just look for it! Its hidden!" and as Aya was distracted, Capell, with a huge, shit-easting grin on his face, pulled out his massive dick. It was as big as his forearm! And it shared the circumference too! Capell's penis was so full of cum sex power that it had a small flame emerge at the tip, and Capell took a cigarrett and lit it using his dick. He then started to smoke it as he walked up menacely behind Aya.

"Hey Aya." siad Capell.

"What?"

"...I lied." said Capell as he pushed her onto the ground, dick thrbbing with sweet, seet revegne.

"But Capell! You are not naked!"

"Ha! You think I will disrobe for a child molester shit slut such as you!? No! Through the fly is all you deserve, and it is all you are going to get! Fickst du, Miststück!" Capell them tore off Aya's panties. Them he rip Aya skirt to shreds. Them, Cpaell put his dick in Atya's Vgaina.

"Aghgh! You are too big! My psusy can't take it! do you at least have a lubey?"

"Oh, you want lube?" said Capell as he took out a bottle of extra hot BBQ sauce and rubbed it on his dick. He was so hot with flames of rape vengeance that his dick wans't pained by the spice. "You've done this to yourself. You treat people like shit and fiddle the kiddles!"

"You believe those lying fuckers! They asked for it! Anyone can tell you that! Don't put the hot sauce dick in my vagina! They loved my sex I gave to them!" said Aya.

"Why should I believe a shit licker like you, you germ toad?" said Capell as he plunged deep into the depths of Aya's pussy with hot sauce.

"NO! MY VAGINA IS BURNIGN! STOP CPAELL!" scremmed Aya. Capell than took his penis out of her pussy and said "I am firm believer in reverse psychology. You want it to burn more. I know it." Capell them took the cigareete out of his mouth and jabbed it right onto Aya clitorits. Aya scremed. "Don not worry. I have some pure capsacin in my bag that I can use later. But before that, let's see how many Trinidad Scorpions I can fit into your vagiana?" CVapell then took the Trinidad Scorpions out of his bag, crushed them up, and put them in Aya vagina. Capell tehn put his dick back in. The senastion of the hottest peppers in the world mashig against your dick is quite an intertesting one. And god damn did it make a good lube. Capell ad then ripped his dick away from Ayas pussy and jammed it straight in her ass.

"No Capell your hurting me!" said aya as the chili peppers burned her vaginal walls.

"Just like your'e hurting everyone else you're around?" siad Capell condensiendingly.

But then, suddenly, Aya started to poop on Capell dick!

Capell did not flinch. "...Thanks for the free lube, whore!" Capell then went faster."Wait a minute, is this poop... black? This can only mean one thing! Aya, are you...?"

Suddenly, Aya was speaking in a low, demonic voice. "I knew someone would see through my disguise. It was only a matter of time. I am not an Aya. I am a demon!" And then it was a demon. "Aya never was existed! Aya was only a disguise I put on to infiltrate your ranks! And it worked- oh, did it work. Yes, Rico was teeling the truth about his molest session with me!" I also molstested Eugene as well! Hahahahahahaha!" Capell couldn't believe it. He loved Eugene with all his heart. And he has been used as a sex for the demon Aya! Vapell was outraged and his dick was erect. He knew what he had to do. He took out the pure capsacin and poured it onto his hand, which he then insert in the demon pussy. He went in out in out and he was having a pleasure, but he could tell the demon do not like it. He then took his shit dick and plunged it deep into the demon mouth, all the way down to the esophagus! "Bitch! Now you cannot breathe!" The demon was choking. It was gagging and sputtering, and the resulting convulsions of the throat had stimulate Capell dick to near its breaking point.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! If you cum in me, I will die painful!"

"And that is why it's going to happen!" Said Capell, mere seconds before he came a gallon down the demon's throat. The demoin them expolded in a fine Greek shower of lust, decomposed flesh, pepper juices, black, fetid, chunky diarrhea, and molten vaginal discharge.

Capell knew, that from that day forward, he would never have to worry about Aya's antics ever again.

**THE END**


End file.
